


Inkulumo

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Inkulumo

Ngenkathi uCersei egcizelela ukuthi udinga isikhathi sokupakisha izinto zakhe futhi azithuthele endaweni eyi-Dowager engenalutho, uBrienne akazange aphikise. Akuzange kube nesikhathi esiningi sokuphikisana: manje njengoba isihlalo sobukhosi se-Iron sasingesakhe, udinga ukuhlala kuso. Wahlala kulo wenza lokho, elalela izicelo futhi wamukela izifungo zokudla kwalawo maZindlu enabamele abakhe edolobheni.

Kwakunomhlangano woMkhandlu omncane futhi, futhi lokho kwashiya iBrienne izizwa ingusongo ngokuphelele. Kwakuphinde futhi futhi ukuzimisela kwakhe ukubuyisela uMbuso oSikhombisa emalungelweni.

Njengoba amakamelo weNdlovukazi ayehlala, umphathi nabaphathi benkundla babeyalele ukuthi impahla yakhe ithuthelwe emagumbini weNkosi. Babenobuhlakani obukhulu, bokunethezeka futhi bubanzi ukwedlula amakamelo kaCersei. UBrienne wabadelela ngokushesha, kodwa kwadingeka alale kwenye indawo.

Ugqekeze iminyango eholela emagumbini angaphakathi impela, amagumbi angasese, lapho kungenalutho kodwa amantombazane akhe nomyeni wakhe bangangena ngaphandle kwemvume. Ukwehle ekhoneni ayeligqoke usuku lonke, ancipha njengoba edonsa ezinweleni zakhe, waphonsa kuye embhedeni wakhe.

"Hhayi-ke, lokho akusona isibukiso esihle kakhulu, Umusa wakho," izwi laliqhamuka kuye liye kwesobunxele. UBrienne waphaphama futhi wagqolozela umyeni wakhe. Wayenenhlanhla kwesinye sezihlalo zokuhlobisa, ecishe abe golide njengale ncwajana asatshalaliswa kuyo. Futhi wayeshaya umbukiso wakhe wentukuthelo.

Kuhlala kumamatheka. Isikhohlela sikaBrienne saba mnyama. Njengokuthi kwelinye ihlaya abanye bethu abaqondi.

"Angikho semoyeni, Ser Jaime."

"Uma uzofaka izihloko, nkosikazi ethandekayo, akufanele ngabe 'ngiphakeme?'" UJaime wahlala phezulu wavuma ukuthi okuncibilikayo kwehle ebusweni bakhe. "Kwenzenjani?"

"Umzala wami wasebukhosini unxuse ubukhosi, yilokho," kusho uBrienne. "Kuyihlo, kepha nase-Iron Bank yeBraavos. Angiqiniseki ukuthi uPetyr Baelish ubekade enza kanjani izinkokhelo zenzalo, ingasaphathwa-ke ukukhokha noma yisiphi isikweletu semigomo ..."

Wavuleka umlomo uJaime. "Yebo, kunjalo, uRobert ubengasoze akhunjulwa njengomuntu ochitha imali."

UBrienne wabubula. Wayengaphathekile kahle kulezi zindaba. Izimpi, isu, ubuholi ... lezo kwakuyizinto ayeziqonda. Kepha ungashutha kanjani ndawonye ama-Dragons anele ukukhulula oMbuso abayisikhombisa ezikweletini ezinkulu? I-Iron Bank yayingaziwa ngobuhlakani bayo… mhlawumbe uTywin Lannister anganconywa ukuthi athethelele leso sikhalazo? Kepha ubengakaze abe nomcabango ngaphambi kokungawunaki. Ngeke kube nosizo oluvela kuCasterly Rock, okungenani hhayi kulolo daba.

Kuphi lapho engaphendukela khona? I-Highgarden? Isigaxa sakhe sehla senyuka njengoba bezama ukucabanga ngemihlomulo nemigoqo yalowo mbono, futhi waphazamiseka kangangokuba akazange aqaphele ukuthi uJaime uziphakamisa esihlalweni sakhe eze kuye. Wagxuma lapho ebona ukuthi wayesondelene kakhulu.

"Sekuphele iminyaka uBaelish elawula. Ungababambisa isikhashana ngenkathi sithola indlela yokubuyisa imali," kusho yena.

UBrienne wabuka emehlweni endoda yakhe futhi wakhohlwa ngamadragons nensangu okomzuzwana. Wabonga ukuthi bekungafanele ngempela abheke phansi ukuze ahlangane naye. Wayengemude njengoba ayenjalo, kepha kwakungewona umehluko okhazimulayo. Iphimbo lakhe lalidambisa umoya. Nakulokhu futhi, wazizwa enesifiso esinamandla sokuphumula, ukumvumela ukuba amsize athwale eminye yemithwalo yakhe emisha.

Ungumbusi wamakhosi, izwi elihlebeziwe. Ucabanga ukuthi uyisilima futhi mubi. Akacabangi ukuthi kufanele ugqoke umqhele.

Futhi, uBrienne wayengaqiniseki ukuthi kufanele ngabe uyigqoke.

"Mhlawumbe," wavumela. Wayemuhle kakhulu, ukusondela kwakhe kuyaphazamisa. Wayekhathele yilokhu, ekhathele ukushada nomuntu omuhle kakhulu, kumuntu owayengamane ambuke nje ngesinengiso esimnene.

Wathatha umoya, wathola izwi lakhe. "Zikhona izindaba zikaStannis?"

Izindebe zikaJaime zincishisiwe zaba umugqa omfishane. "Cha. Akekho ku-Kingsroad. Akukhathalekile, siyazi ukuthi uphokophele kuphi."

"Uma ebiza amabhanela akhe, kuyisenzo sokuvukela umbuso." UBrienne uhlikihliwe. "Kodwa-ke asinakusola i-bannermen yakhe, bagcwalisa okwabo kuphela."

"Msebenzi." UJaime wamnika ukubukeka okukhathazayo. "Akunacala noma cha, kuzofanele u-oda amabutho akho ngokumelene nemikhosi yakhe."

"Ngizobahola." Isandla sikaBrienne saphenduka inqindi. "Ngizozibonakalisa emadodeni ukuthi ngiyindlovukazi efanelekayo. Uma bebona ukuthi ngizimisele ukubafela-"

"Ngizobahola, Brienne." Ngenkathi ezama ukuxabana, waphakamisa isandla. "Uzoba nokuningi ongakubona ngaphandle kokukhankasela. Ngingumkhuzi omuhle kakhulu onayo."

"Mhlawumbe kufanele sibonisane noRenly, uyazi umfowabo futhi angahle asizwisise ngokuqondakalayo -" UBrienne wayazi ukuthi izihlathi zakhe zazibomvu, zibomvu ngokungathi sína, wezwa ukufiphala kwentambo kuye njengoba ekhuluma, wawavala amehlo akhe. kusuka kwaJaime. Wamuzwa eqonda phezulu, iya kuqina kulesi siphakamiso.

"Akuwona amalungelo kaStannis kuphela owaphucileyo wena Brienne," kusho izwi lakhe eliqinile. "Bengingeke ngithembele kakhulu kuRenly ukube benginguwe."

"Kodwa ... kodwa usekhona, usekhona uMkhandlu ..."

UJaime akazange aphendule. Wayekwazi ukuzwa amehlo akhe kuye, bese ezwa ukububula kwakhe okunyanyekayo futhi ezwe umoya unyakaza eduze kwakhe njengoba eshaya isithende futhi ehamba. Mhlawumbe wayeqinisile futhi bekungafanele athembele kuRenly, kepha akakwazanga ukumisa isiphukuphuku, isiphukuphuku, ithemba lokuthi uBaratheon osemncane wayehlale ukumsiza. Wayekade emenzela ububele ngaphambili, futhi akazange amhlaze yize kufanele azi ukuthi uyamthanda.

Wayebize amantombazane akhe ukuthi amsize aguqule, umqondo wakhe usachachamba. Kwathi lapho egqoke ingubo yamadoda ayejwayele, walibangisa egcekeni eyolunguza. Lokho bekumsiza njalo ukusula imiqondo yakhe.


End file.
